A Little Random thing called Fate
by ForensicsFreak1988
Summary: Just a peice of Warrick Catherine fluff, first two chapters are episode filler for A Little Murder
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic takes place during "A Little Murder" and contains Spoilers for that episode as well as a few lines about "The Accused is Entitled" both from Season Three. As always I don't own Cath or Warrick, or any of the others (including Haviland). Pairing is Cath and Warrick (if you couldn't tell). R&R and enjoy!

Warrick Brown was pissed. He was pissed at the rookie cop who'd let it happen. Pissed at himself for not being there when Catherine needed him. Pissed most of all at the fact that he'd almost lost Catherine after only a month of dating. Yes, they'd been dating for about a month. The best month of his life. How did this happen you ask? Well, during the Tom Haviland case, she'd found him it the locker room, thoroughly frustrated, after he'd completely blown his testimony, and had succeeded in calming him down. Then, after Grissom had saved the day, Catherine had suggested going out to celebrate. But, Sara being Sara, she'd declined, Nick had a date with his latest girl, and well, Grissom was Grissom. Warrick, realizing that as a single mother who worked graveyard, Catherine just wanted the excuse to get out once in a blue moon, had given in to the desperation that had made its way in to her voice by the time she'd gotten to him, and resigned him self to the fact that he was going to get to spend time with her instead of sitting at home being bored out of his wits. Alas poor Warrick. So, they'd spent the morning talking and laughing at a diner, and because it was only the two of them, they learned a lot about each other. They'd agreed that they both wanted to do it again sometime soon, settling on the following Saturday. Well, Saturday morning, end of shift, he'd found her in the locker room on the verge of tears. "I'm really sorry 'rick. I can't go. I couldn't find a babysitter and my mom's out of town and... Can I take a rain check?" She'd pleaded, the disappointment in her eyes and her voice making him laugh. "It's not funny Warrick!"

"Cath, why can't we just take Linds to a movie or something? I'm sure she'd like that better than sitting home all day. Not to mention you probably want out of the house too."

The look of gratitude she'd given him would have made piercing himself with a needle worth it. So, they'd watched Freaky Friday, Warrick actually enjoying watching Catherine smile at her daughter's enjoyment of the movie, and had way too much pizza. Monday evening, he'd found a note in his locker.

'_rick,_

_I can't begin to tell you how much it meant to me to spend such a great afternoon with you and Lindsey. Lately she's been spending more and more of her "fun" time with her dad, and I've been feeling guilty. She's already asking when we can do it again. I told her I'd have to see. Next time, I promise it'll be just you and me though, no matter how much she begs. Again, I can't begin to thank you enough._

_Cath _

When she'd gotten her stuff out of her locker that morning, she'd found a note of her own.

_Cath,_

_The note says it all and is thanks enough for me. What do you say to a movie, say, Friday before shift? Tell Lindsey we'll definitely do the movie thing again, but after I get her mother to myself again._

_'rick_

And it went on like that, alternating actual dates with "Lindsey days", the notes becoming a normal thing. She'd even begun signing hers with hearts. Oh yeah, Warrick was definitely in heaven.

However, back on Earth, Warrick found himself bitching out the rookie who'd almost gotten his girl killed.

"When you clear a place, you clear it! We lost a CSI two years ago because of the same mistake."

"Warrick, ease up. It was my fault. I sent him out."

"Use your radio and call for back up" He said before the amount of guilt in her voice turned his attention back to Catherine and calmed him down.

"Hey" she said realizing she hadn't greeted him yet.

"You okay?" He asked noticing the gash on her forehead and gingerly reached up to brush her hair out of the wound.

"Don't touch me." She said, so definitively that he nearly jumped. "I'm evidence," she explained.

Outside, Warrick watched Catherine with sympathy as she gathered the strength to ask him for a swab, moving towards the reflexive window to see what she was doing. "Ya know I can do that for you." He offered.

"Not gonna hurt any less." She said with a determination he both loved and admired. He shook his head in pity as she muttered "Damn" and handed him the closed swab and a paper evidence bag.

"Hey, could you turn around?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Privacy." She said, silently begging him to understand that this was neither the time nor the place that she wanted to present herself to him. He obeyed, holding the evidence bag open, as she explained, "Guy bodied me full on, I don't want trace to miss one hair, one fiber." He grinned at her determination, marveled at her strength. Turning back around after making sure she was covered, he stated simply, "Looks like we're up." Walking ahead of her, he didn't see her hesitate as she gathered herself. Seeing it all too clearly, she stated, "He was drinking. It was beer." That she could tell what he'd been drinking pained him, as much as it pained him to see the fear in her eyes, as she was forced to relive the attack. He vowed that she'd never have to go through that again. Never.


	2. Chapter 2

Warrick sighed and shot David Phillips a warning look. It wasn't really David's fault. Catherine was just scared and was the type of woman who would show it over her dead body. Taking off his gloves, he followed her out to the parking lot.

"Cat. Ya alright? Don't let him get to you like that."

"I was scared. Still am. Don't tell any one, okay?" She said as she turned into his arms.

"Shh… It's okay. I won't let any one hurt you again."

"You know I love you don't you?" she asked. He just kissed the top of her head. "What'd I do to deserve you?" She smiled up at him, before settling back into his arms.

"Right back at ya." He muttered, pissed at himself for not realizing how much she needed him.

"We should get back inside before they send a search party."

He grinned at her wry sense of humor. Just one of the many things he loved about her.

"Listen Catherine, Warrick and I can handle this." Detective Wolfe said, concern in his voice. Warrick could have laughed. Like that would work. Not surprising Warrick in the least, she said in a voice that told Warrick that she wasn't about to show how scared she was, "I'm going in." Warrick gave the pleading voice a try.

"Well, the guy assaulted you. You don't have to put yourself through this, you know." He said, begging her to understand that it hurt him to see her like this.

"If I don't I'll be scared of the next one and the one after that." She explained, getting out. Inside, he gathered the workers, realizing that they were very much a uniform group. Catherine, as usual, had a plan. "Transfer works both ways." Handing him an evidence bag from her kit, she grabbed a few tissues, handing the first guy a tissue. "Blow your nose," she said

"I don't gotta." he challenged her. She dared him to try her. Warrick nearly cracked up as the guy apparently realized that an angry Catherine was not something he wanted to deal with, and took the tissue. The next guy was much more cooperative when Catherine said, "Guess." She simply held the tissue out for the guy after him, who hadn't gotten the angry Catherine message, and stated, "I don't think so." She said, " I guess I'll just have to look for myself." He decided to hassle her.

"Wanna look at my boogers lady, go right ahead." Apparently he hadn't gotten the angry Warrick message either.

"Hey!" Warrick exclaimed, wanting to jump the guy.

Catherine explained her reasoning as she used an otoscope to look up his nose. Fun.

"Nose hairs are nature's filters. Traps all kinds of things. Dust, dirt… fingerprint powder." She said, venom in her voice "You did it." She explained, as if he didn't already know this. "You inhaled the fingerprint dust I was using" Now Warrick **really** wanted to jump the guy. However, he kept his calm and simply admired Catherine's ability to mask her fear. She backed away as the uniformed officer cuffed the guy. Warrick placed a hand on the small of her back, subconsciously guiding her out of harm's way, as his new worst enemy walked by. Wolfe watched as Catherine collected herself, and asked if she was okay. She responded with an affirmative lie and Warrick made a mental note to call her bluff later, when they were alone.

Catherine Willows walked into the locker room at the end of the longest shift of her life. She smiled when she noticed the folded white piece of paper on the bottom of her locker. She'd gotten used to seeing them, but they still never failed to make her heart melt. Unfolding the note, she read what he'd written.

_Cath, _

_Don't try to tell me you're "okay". I know you better than Wolfe. Dinner, my place, 6, no buts. You need to talk to someone. Love you._

_'rick_

She blinked back tears. God he could be so sweet. She collected herself, going to the bathroom, and washing her face before going to tell Grissom she and Warrick had closed the case.

5:30 found Warrick frantically rushing around his kitchen making sure the spaghetti wasn't over done, the meatballs weren't burning, the table was set, and so on. He'd settled on spaghetti and meatballs because he'd had to spend longer than expected cleaning his apartment. He hadn't planned on inviting Catherine over for dinner at the beginning of shift and therefore left a mess.

Catherine was having a little date anxiety herself, though she couldn't for the life of her figure out why, after years of knowing Warrick. However, she found herself tearing her closet apart trying to find the perfect outfit. Finally, after about 15 minutes, she settled on a turquoise beaded halter top with a tan leather over coat and black jeans. She quickly brushed her teeth and put on simple turtle earrings with turquoise stones. She put on some mascara, eyeliner, a light eyeshadow and a pink lipstick. "Lindsey, honey, are you ready?" she called, hoping her daughter wouldn't make her late.

"Almost Mommy." When her daughter was ready she grabbed her keys and her purse and got in the car. A half an hour later, having dropped Lindsey off with Eddie, she parked her car in front of Warrick's apartment building. She sat for a little while, hoping her nerves would calm down, but the wait only served to make her more nervous so she got out of her car and walked up. She hesitated before knocking on the door. Waiting, she heard Warrick tell her he was coming. A few seconds later he opened the door with a grin. "You look great" he said by way of greeting. She smiled before responding, "Thanks, you too." He opened the door wider, guiding her in and taking the opportunity to plant a kiss on her check.

"So, how does spaghetti and meatballs sound?" Warrick asked, hoping she wouldn't mind.

"Great. I love Italian." She grinned. Warrick took a breath for the first time since he'd gotten up at 3:30.

"Good. Let's eat, I'm starved." She grinned at him. They sat down, eating in silence until Warrick broke it. "So is Lindsey pissed at me for stealing you?" He asked, trying to release some of the tension in the room. She laughed.

"Oh, nothing she can't get over. I mean she gets to hang out with her dad."

"Ouch, you're cruel!" He teased.

"Well somebody didn't really give me a choice. I seem to remember the words 'my place, 6, no buts' distinctly." He turned serious.

"You really do need to talk to some one Cat. If not me than some one else" He said, holding eye contact.

"There's no one else I'd rather talk to Warrick." She said. "But there really isn't anything to talk about. Yeah, I'm scared but there's really nothing you can do about it." He gave her a warning look. "You know me 'rick, 'never doubt never look back'" He sighed.

"I know. I just want you to know that I'm here if you do need to talk. I need to know you're okay." He said, his voice catching. She reached over and squeezed his hand.

"I promise I'll come to you if I need to talk." He smiled.

"That's all I needed to hear."

What do you think so far? Okay, Bad, Horrible? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Warning: don't choke on the fluff! Though, if you don't like CWR then you aren't reading this any way, But… If you do then enjoy!

Warrick frowned. Who was at his door in the middle of the day? Then he laughed at the absurdity of the thought. Normal people wouldn't be sleeping at noon. He threw on a t-shirt, calling, "Coming!" He looked through the peephole, immediately recognizing the strawberry blonde hair. He opened his door to a teary-eyed Catherine, who fell into his arms. "Shh…" he muttered, rubbing her back, and guiding her to his couch.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Me perimeter…you inside…Gunshots…Blood…Can't lose you." She emphasized the last part by burying her face in his shoulder. Being the trained investigator that he was he ruled out reality, leaving him with the explanation of a nightmare.

"Shh…You're not going to lose me. I'm right here." He murmured, pulling her closer. She leaned up, kissing him with a raw passion that he'd never felt in her before. Never the less, he matched it easily, tugging on her lip. He felt her whimper. Sliding her hands up his chest, she rendered having put on the t-shirt pointless. It didn't take a CSI to see where this was going and Warrick didn't want her to do anything she'd regret later. Thus, he pulled away, asking "You sure you want this?" She nodded emphatically against his chest, saying only, "Hell, yeah." He guided her to his bedroom, laying her down on his bed. He pulled off her maroon tank top, smiling as he felt her shiver as he sucked her neck. Somebody had a weak spot.

Catherine Willows practically skipped into the break room at the beginning of shift with a huge smile on her face. Nick Stokes watched her cross the room, to the coffee machine. "Somebody got laid." He muttered, just loud enough for her to hear. She whipped around shooting him a mock glare. "First, that is none of your business, and second, so what if I did?" He smiled.

"Hey, I'm not going to tell, but you really should talk to your guy about where he leaves hickeys." He said, point to a spot on his neck, showing her the spot that was red on her neck.

"Who has hickeys?" Warrick asked, walking in to the break room. Catherine tried hard not to crack up laughing as she remembered how quickly he'd found the sensitive spot on her neck that had always made her melt. She shook her head to clear her mind of such dangerous thoughts. Unable to resist teasing Warrick, she put on her best poker face and said, "Nicky I expect this from, but I thought you knew how to mind your own business."

_Cath,_

_You are way too cruel! Speaking of, make sure Nicky doesn't see this, I think he's almost onto us. He caught me smiling at one your notes last week. I told him it was something I found on the floor, but I don't think he bought that. Then, well, you were there earlier; do you really think he didn't catch any vibes? On that note, movie/breakfast, my place, after shift? You pick the movie, I'll get it. I think you're smart enough to know I love you._

_'rick_

Smiling to herself Catherine went to check with Greg and her DNA results.

For the second time in as many days Catherine found herself on Warrick's doorstep. She knocked. A few seconds later he opened the door, smiling. She smiled back at him, kissing him as she walked in.

"Hey," he said, kissing her. "I have a question."

"Shoot," she said, curious.

"Why The Matrix ?" She laughed, and Warrick couldn't help but enjoy the way the years disappeared when she did so.

"I don't get bored with it. Every time I watch it I find something else, something I over looked before," she explained.

"Just curious. It happens to be one of my favorite movies too." She smiled.

"So, what's for breakfast? I'm starved."

"I can make pancakes. I bought strawberries and blueberries to put in them. I think I have some whipped cream too."

"Oh you are just looking for a repeat of yesterday," she teased, with more than a hint of suggestion in her voice.

"You know, you spoil me," Catherine said, taking a bite of her blueberry pancake.

"It's not spoiling if you deserve it," he explained seriously.

"You must be hell to play poker with."

"How so?"

"You're a great liar. But thanks anyways." She just smiled at him. He shook his head. Getting up, he walked across the kitchen, putting his empty dish in the sink. He walked back over to the breakfast bar, hugging her from behind. She swallowed her bite, and turned around, kissing him.

"Can I finish my food," she teased.

"Sorry, I can't help it." She raised her eyebrow; clearly saying _I can't possibly be that irresistible. _He just smiled.

Ten minutes later they sat on the couch. She subconsciously tried to work the kinks out of her neck. Next thing she knew Warrick was massaging her neck. She whimpered.

Thirty minutes found her cradled in Warrick's arms, him absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair. On screen, Neo and Morpheus stood in a frozen crowd, Neo staring at a girl in a red dress. Warrick realized that his arm was almost asleep.

"Cat I gotta move my arm. Cat?" Apparently his arm wasn't the only one asleep. He kissed the top of her head. _So much for new information._

Catherine stretched, rubbing her eyes, reminding Warrick very much of, well, a cat. She frowned when she opened her eyes, but they found Warrick's and she remembered where she was.

"So much for never getting bored," he teased her from where he was eating a sandwich in the kitchen. She glared at him.

"I can't help it if your arms are comfortable." Getting up, she walked into the kitchen.

"There's bread next to the fridge. Sandwich meat and cheeses in the fridge, if you're not vegetarian," he said. "Wait, what am I thinking, we had meatballs a week ago."

"You think you're bad…" she said, shaking her head in amusement.

"Huh?"

"Never mind." _Grissom._ She rolled her eyes. "Shit, what time is it?"

"2:30. Why?"

"Look, I gotta go get Linds. Thanks for breakfast, and sorry I was such a bore."

"Hey, it was a long shift. I don't blame you for falling asleep. Don't worry about it."

"I love you," she stated, kissing him.

Too fluffy? Not fluffy enough? (who do I think I'm kidding?) Should Nick find out? Review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay first of all, Sorry it took me so long to update. Second this chapter is episode filler for The Execution of Catherine Willows. Thirdly, Thanks for helping me decide weither or not Nicky was finding out. It gave me an idea of how far/where I'm going with this fic. R&R, and to any authors/could be authors who are reading this, we need more War/Cath fics out there. A page of fics is definitely not enough. Anyway, on with the story

Warrick was worried. He'd overheard Catherine telling Grissom about a stay that had been placed on an execution he could only assume she'd worked. Something in her voice told him she was tormenting herself. That's what had him so worried, and kind of annoyed. She should not be taking this out on herself. But, Catherine being Catherine he knew that there was nothing he could say to change her mind. At least not at work. _Ya need to stop trippin' man. She'll be fine._ He smirked. When had he become such a great liar?

_Finally. _ He'd been searching for Catherine for the better part of a half an hour. Walking into the lab where she was working, he said, "I hear Mathers had an IV in his arm and everything when the call came in. Never had a death penalty case get that far. Workin' it all out?" He added the last part motioning towards the crime scene photos she had spread across the light table.

"Old case, fresh eyes. New technology," she explained.

"This evidence was processed, what, 15 years ago? That's before DNA."

"Now that the case has been re-opened, I can re-evaluate all three murders. We always thought that Mathers was good for the other two, but if they overturn Charlene Roth with the new DNA we can go back and try Mathers with the new evidence." Warrick could tell that her gut instinct was telling her that the case wasn't as airtight as it had appeared and, being trained by Grissom, she was doing her darnedest to ignore it. He almost shook his head in sympathy.

"Keep Mathers in prison," he said, in his own way trying to reassure her that he had every confidence in the way she'd evaluated the evidence as a rookie.

"You Pro or Con?" She asked.

"Pro. If you did it. The application sucks though-there's a lot of brown skin on that row." As soon as he said it, he nearly winced. Here she was, trying to tell herself that she hadn't helped the corrupt system put an innocent civilian on death row, and he's questioning the system. His guilt increased when she said, almost as if she were discouraged, "Yeah."

"You?" he questioned.

"I try not to give it much thought." He raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

Catherine Willows sighed. This crime scene was way too familiar. _Did I convict the wrong guy? _she asked her self . She shook her head, trying to tell her self that she hadn't convicted anyone; it had been the jury that had had the final say in the matter. But still a part of her realized that she had probably helped them make the decision. She had given them the evidence, but through her viewpoint, however unintentional the skew may have been. The only way she'd feel that she hadn't had a hand in the conviction would have been if the jurors had been collecting and analyzing the evidence themselves. That was the problem with the system.

"You ready for me?" David Phillips asked from behind her.

"Not yet," she said noticing something in the victim's hair. She reached into her kit, pulling out a pair of tweezers. "May I?" she asked David.

"Be my guest."

"What do you think this is?" she asked.

"That's Grissom's bailiwick, not mine."

"Right. That's what I was thinking- bug."

"What you got?" Warrick asked, kneeling down to get a better look.

"Some kinda two for. Looks like a bug casing and a black fiber. She's all yours," she added to David, getting up and out of his way. "So how come I get you?" she asked, the gratitude evident in her tone.

"Grissom says it's precautionary in case Mathers gets overturned and you get swamped." He wouldn't tell her that it had really been his idea, and it had taken a while to get Grissom to allow him to go with her. Warrick wanted to be able to keep an eye on her, as dumb and overprotective as it sounds.

"Well, I'm glad to have the help" she said, making it clear that she understood the real reason he was there. What scared Warrick was that she was okay with it. Normally she'd dismiss the need to have him with her. Changing the topic he said, "This looks familiar."

"Yeah, a little too familiar. Let's figure out how she got here."

'_rick,_

_Roth's have asked me to sit with them during Mathers' execution. Before you ask I haven't decided or not I'm 'okay' with it so don't bother. Lindsey's at a friend's house so…Breakfast/movie, MY place for once. Your turn to pick the movie. Love you and see you then._

_Cath_

Now Warrick was really worried. Never had she asked him to come over. Never.

Warrick knocked on Catherine's door. A second later she opened it. Her eyes were red, and Warrick could tell that she'd been crying.

"Hey," she greeted him timidly.

"Hey yourself. You okay?" She sighed.

"I don't even know 'rick. I really don't know." She smiled humorlessly at him, and he longed to make the pain go away. He hugged her, pulling her with him, guiding her to the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked, trying, if only for a second, to get her mind off John Mathers.

"I was thinking eggs and bacon. If you're not a vegetarian," she teased, a smile playing at her mouth.

"Very funny Ms. Willows. See if I cook for you ever again." She slapped him lightly on the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?" he asked, feigning anger.

"That was because I can," she teased back. Suddenly he found her lips on his. He quickly recovered from the shock and responded to the passion. "And that, was for being you," she added, pulling away to begin breakfast.

"I can't help feeling that had we realized that Mathers was innocent of the other two, the sentence would have been different. He'd still be alive. Not that I think he should be but, what's the point of an eye for an eye? But then, what do you say to the families? How do you tell them that a killer's life is more valuable than their daughter's? I try so hard not to be bias, but how do you not want closure for the families, 'rick?" At this point, she had tears in her eyes and Warrick's heart fell with every tear.

"Come here," he said, holding his arms out for her. She turned into his arms, burying her face in his chest. "Not everyone has to be Grissom, Cat. You have great instincts. Don't be afraid to listen to them sometimes. Just don't stop listening to the evidence." He kissed the top of her head. She kissed him, whimpering when he matched her passion. He smiled. "Come on," she murmured, leading him to the bedroom, the movie completely forgotten.

"No. No. I didn't do it. I didn't kill him." Warrick frowned, and then remembered where he was. Turning to Catherine, he saw her face was contorted in a grimace. "Cat. Catherine, wake up babe." He shook her gently. "Come on. It's just a dream." She turned into him, gently sobbing. "Shhhh... It's okay." He pushed her hair behind her ear, then his hand traveled to her back, gently rubbing it. After a while she pulled away, stretching. She smiled at him.

"Ya know, I could get used to this," she joked, meaning waking up to him. He laughed.

"Well I guess that makes two of us then."

"Wow. My life revolves too much around Lindsey. I don't even know what to do with an evening without her. You got any ideas?" He thought about it, and then smiled.

"Yeah actually I do. Why don't you change and put on some comfortable shoes, and I'll run to my place and I'll be back in about a half an hour."

"Okay, but where are we going?"

"Trust me?"

"Of course."

Warrick pulled up in front of Catherine's house for the second time that day. Getting out, he walked up the walk and knocked on her door. Before he'd pulled his fist away, the door opened. "Hey" He was greeted by a seemingly excited Catherine. He reflexively smiled back at her.

"Ready to go?"

"Oh yeah. Ya gonna tell me where we're going yet?"

"Nope."

"Warrick," she whined.

"Whining doesn't suit you," he teased.

"Warrick!"

"Catherine!" he mimicked her tone.

"Patience is not my virtue."

"Never said it was." He opened the passenger side so she could get in.

"Fine," she huffed, getting in.

"Music?" he asked as he got in on the driver's side.

"Sure." Her frustraction was reflected in her tone. He just smiled and put in the CD. Catherine relaxed as Cheap Trick's _I Want you to Want me _played. The next song was one of her favorites, though Warrick couldn't have known this. Evan and Jaron's _Crazy For This Girl._ The next song was a good one too. Howie Day's _Collide._ By the time Nine days'_ Absolutely (Story of a Girl)_ was over Catherine began to wonder if Warrick was trying to tell her something. She'd been reminded of the power of song during her the recent Gus Kenyon case and she began to wonder. The fifth song was one she'd never heard before but, apparently, it was one of Warrick's favorites because as soon as the first notes played she noticed he started to drum along to it.

_Staring at you taking off your makeup_

_Wondering why you even put it on_

_I know you think you do, but baby, you don't need it_

_Wish that you could see what I see when it's gone_

_Chorus:_

_I see a dust trail following an old red Nova_

_Baby blue eyes and your head on my shoulder_

_Wait, baby don't move, right there it is_

_A T-shirt hanging off a dogwood branch_

_That river was cold but we gave love a chance_

_Yeah To me_

_You don't look a day over fast cars and freedom_

_That sunset, riverbank, first time feeling_

_Yeah smile and shake your head as if you don't believe me_

_I'll just sit right here and let you take me back_

_Got Cougar up on ten, Little Diddy 'Bout Jack and Diane_

_You're laughing, singing with your feet up on the dash_

_Remember that_

_Chorus:_

_I see a dust trail following an old red Nova_

_Baby blue eyes and your head on my shoulder_

_Wait, baby don't move, right there it is_

_A T-shirt hanging off a dogwood branch_

_That river was cold but we gave love a chance_

_Yeah To me_

_You don't look a day over fast cars and freedom_

_That sunset, riverbank, first time feeling_

Catherine felt her eyes well up. She whispered "I love you"

"Not as much I do you. That song was written for you, you know that? I was driving my niece to dance class and she'd put in her CD. I nearly had to pull the car over." She just bit her bottom lip to keep from crying.

"Dancing? You're taking me dancing?" Warrick smiled, pulling into the parking lot of a smaller club, off the Strip.

"You can dance, can't you?" he teased, knowing full well what her previous profession was.

"Oh, I can not believe you just asked me that." Her excitement was evident, and Warrick couldn't help smiling, knowing he'd made her happy. Getting out he walked around to her side of the car, but she was already out.

"Gee, you'd think you haven't been dancing in a while," he teased, as she dragged him inside.

"I haven't been dancing in a year! Actually more like a year and a half." He felt sorry for her.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

'_rick,_

_For some reason my feet are killing me. Guess I should have listened to you when you told me to put on comfortable shoes. Thanks again for taking me dancing. Hadn't realized how much I'd missed it. Lindsey wants to do something on Saturday, you up for it? Still figuring how much I love you. Let you know how much when you stop stealing more of my heart like you did with the CD last night. _

_Cath_

_Cath, _

_If it means that much to you then we'll do it more often. Tell Lindsey I'll see her on Saturday. Where we going? I love you too. _

_'rick_

Hope that you thought that this was worth the wait. Oh, and the song in this chapter (the one I give the lyrics for) is Fast Cars and freedom, by Rascal Flatts, and doesn't belong to me. I just think it fits Catherine and Warrick. Oh, and Silent Cobra, I just might have to take that advice- LOL


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I figured since you have waited so long, I'd give you two. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I really do appreciate it. This chapter takes place about a month after the last one, after "Random Acts of Violence". As always, seeing as Warrick and Catherine aren't together (as far as the viewers know-WINK WINK) I'd say I don't own any of the characters.

'_rick,_

_I was thinking of taking Lindsey to the park, or maybe swimming, something fun, since it's been so nice lately. Wanna come? Whatever time on Saturday. Love you, but you knew that._

_Cath_

_Cath,_

_Love to! How about I treat you both to lunch and ice cream, and then we go out to Lake Mead? Or where you thinking some place less touristy? How's noon work for you? I can't wait. Love you too._

_'rick_

Catherine walked into the locker room at the end of shift Friday (well, Saturday really) with a smile on her face. Her smile got bigger when she saw Warrick with Nick.

"What are you so happy about?" the later asked. The former just smirked.

"I'm taking Lindsey out to Lake Mead today. Guess I just don't get to spend enough time with her. What are you doing this weekend Nicky?"

"TV? Maybe go to a movie. Nothing as exciting as you. What about you, 'rick?"

Warrick thought about it before settling on, "I'm taking my girl, Charline Towwlies out for lunch, maybe some ice cream." Catherine did her best to keep herself from doubling over laughing.

"Towwlies? Interesting last name." He managed to glare at her without Nick noticing. She just winked.

12:00 found Warrick at Catherine's doorstep this time. It'd been almost a week since they'd gone dancing last Monday, and he couldn't wait to spend time with her.

"So, should I be jealous of Charline?" she greeted, opening the door to let him in.

"Nah, she's just some girl I picked up on the street. Thought she had an interesting name."

"Don't you mean anagram?"

"Go get your daughter Ms. Willows. She's the real reason I'm here."

"Ouch." He kissed her forehead, just for the heck of it.

"Is she ready?"

"She's been ready for the past hour."

"Are you two coming?" They heard an exasperated voice from the driveway.

"Ya think?" he teased.

Reaching across the table, Catherine stole the cherry off her daughter's mint chocolate chip sundae.

"Hey!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Mom!"

"It wasn't like you were going to eat it."

"God Catherine. Stealing from your own daughter. You should be ashamed of yourself," Warrick teased.

"She wasn't gonna eat it!"

Catching Lindsey's eye, Warrick reached over and stole some of Catherine's banana split.

"Hey!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Warrick!"

"You weren't going to eat it anyway," he teased. She mock glared at him. He winked at Lindsey who broke into a grin.

"Don't you dare laugh at him young lady," Catherine, who wore a grin herself, scolded her daughter.

Lindsey Willows leaned forward in the seat. "Mom, are we there yet?" Warrick tried not to laugh, he really did, but he couldn't help it. She was so much like a younger version of her mother that it was just too darn cute.

"Lindsey Willows, you are not three anymore. Does it look like we're there?" Catherine was apparently immune to her daughter's antics. The smile on her face, however, gave her away- she wasn't immune to Warrick. "What are you laughing at?" she grinned. She didn't get an answer to her question because Warrick pulled into the parking lot a moment later. She did, on the other hand get an answer to her other question.

"Ya know mom, it does look like we're here," Lindsey pointed out.

"You hush," she mock scolded.

A half an hour later and Lindsey was in the water, Catherine was tanning in a cute lavender bikini and Warrick was enjoying the view.

"Penny for your thoughts," Catherine broke the silence.

"You're beautiful."

"I love you but, really, what's on your mind?"

"What, I have to have something besides you on my mind?"

"Warrick," she said, the warning evident in her tone, "I know you better than that." He sighed as he realized she knew him better than he'd realized.

"I was a messed up kid, Cath. If it weren't for Matt and the rec center, I'd be a totally different person. Then I repay him by screwing up his daughter's case. I lead him to the wrong guy. It's my fault he's in jail. Then Tyrell got to be out on the streets longer than he should have. The only reason Aimee's killer is in Juvie is because of Grissom. I completely blew Aimee's case. I owed her more than that." She sat up, holding out her arms for him. He found himself being held by Catherine. It felt weird because he was supposed to be the strong one. He wasn't supposed to be weak.

"You know what Warrick?" She asked.

"What?"

"I don't want you to be perfect. I don't what you to change. I want you just the way you are. So what if you make mistakes once in a while? We all do." He sat up, kissing her with a new found passion.

"What in the world did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked rhetorically.

"I know the feeling," she said, and though Warrick was a trained investigator he couldn't find any trace of sarcasism in her tone.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter takes place after Lady Heather's Box. If you haven't seen that episode- well, then you've only seen half of what Marg is capable of. And that's assuming you've seen Weeping Willows, The Execution of Catherine Willows, The Finger, (I really could go on- and that's not including non-CSI related stuff)…do I really have to say more? This chapter is also the last of the episode filler and next chapter I get to MY plotline. With out farther delay on with it.

**cwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwc**

Lindsey Willows rummaged unashamedly through her mother's purse. At the bottom of the leather bag, she found what she was looking for. She flipped open her mother's cell phone. She turned in on, going through the contact list. She quickly found what she was looking for. She hit send, waiting while the phone informed her that it was "dialing Warrick…"

"Hey Cat. What's up?"

"Warrick, it's Lindsey."

"Hey Sweetie, is everything okay?" Warrick asked, slightly worried.

"Well…" Lindsey paused, not sure she knew what she was doing. "I don't… I, well, I found Mom in bed sobbing, and I thought, I thought maybe you could come over. I only seem to make her feel worse."

"You could never make your mother feel bad Sweetie. She loves you. You know that. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess? Well, I know. And of course I'll come over."

"Thanks Warrick."

Warrick for his part stayed under the speed limit- barely. Knocking on the door, he thanked Lindsey when she opened it.

"Where's your mom?"

"She's in her bedroom. It's the door at the end of the hall."

He didn't bother to correct her assumption that he didn't know where her mother's bedroom was. He'd rather not have to explain that one. Before he stated down the hall, he turned to Lindsey.

"Hey, how are you holding up Sweetheart?"

"I'm okay, I guess"

"There you go guessing again," he teased, before adding, "Thanks for helping me look out for your mother. She can make her own life hell sometimes." He ruffled her hair and smiled at her.

"I noticed," she said, ruefully. He shook his head, turning and walking to Catherine's room. He walked over to the bed, climbing in behind her. He marveled at the beauty that was a sleeping Catherine, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. She turned into him, breaking into silent sobs. He simply rubbed her back.

"What am I going to do for Lindsey, 'rick? I'm a criminalist. I find answers for victims' families every day, that's what we do, 'rick. Yet, when my own daughter's father is killed, I'm powerless to put his killer in jail. My little girl is gonna go through life knowing that her father's killer is out there, walking scotch free. And you know the worst thing? She was the one holding me while I cried myself to sleep." He felt his own eyes moisten for the pain she was putting herself through.

"Cat. Don't do this to yourself. Please. I can't stand to see you like this," he begged.

"I can't help feeling guilty. I'm just such a horrible mom, 'rick…" She didn't get to finish her sentence, because Warrick pushed her away, taking her chin in his hand, and forcing her to look at him so violently that fear flashed, however briefly, in her eyes.

"Don't you ever say that again Catherine Willows. And if Eddie chooses to hang out with addicts because he's kicking himself for letting the two best things that ever happened to him slip through his fingers, then it is not your fault when it finally catches up with him. I am not about to let you put yourself down like that. You are an amazing mother Catherine. If you were such a horrible mother then why did Lindsey call me, practically in tears because she didn't understand why she couldn't make you feel better? Don't tell me you're a bad mom." Catherine broke down again, leaning into Warrick's shoulder. Instantly he felt remorse for blowing up at her like that, but, damn, he couldn't understand what made her doubt her self so much. "I'm sorry, Cat. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that," he apologized, hugging her, and kissing the top of her head. She just shook her head.

"I think I needed it," she said, frowning. Pulling away from him, she added, "Ms. Willows, since you're so intent on eavesdropping, you may as well join us."

"How'd you?" mumbled a baffled Lindsey as she walked into the room.

"Did you forget what I do for a living? And what have I told you about opening the front door for strangers?"

"But Warrick isn't a…" She trailed off when she saw the grin on her mother's face.

"Come here," Catherine ordered, her grin disappearing. She held her arms out for her daughter, who climbed onto the bed and into them. "When'd you get to be so much like me?" she asked, rhetorically. She smoothed Lindsey's hair, biting her lip when she realized her daughter was crying. "Shhh… baby. It's okay." After a while, Lindsey pulled away, angrily wiping the tears from her face, reminding Warrick very much of Catherine.

"I'm kinda hungry mom."

"Well, then let's go make you lunch," Catherine stated, swinging her legs off the bed and standing up.

"How about we go out for lunch?" Warrick made his presence known for the first time since Lindsey's entrance.

"Can we mom, please?" Lindsey said, breaking into a smile.

"Don't use those puppy-dog eyes on me young lady. It won't work to," she mock scolded, winking at Warrick before adding, "Go get ready."

"So where are we going?" Warrick asked, swinging his legs off of Catherine's bed, getting ready to get up. Suddenly he found Catherine on him and himself back down on the bed. She kissed him, her lips traveling down to his neck, before she stopped, sighing, and letting her head fall to his shoulder.

"Do you have any idea how much I want to forget that she'd just be back in here in two minutes if we don't go out there?" He laughed.

"As much as I'd enjoy that, I think you hit the nail very soundly on the head. I don't think you want her walking in on what you have in mind." She whimpered, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout. He cracked up laughing.

"What is so funny Mr. Brown?"

"I was just wondering what people at work would think if they saw you right now." She kissed him, licking his lips in a demand for entrance, but when he opened his mouth to give it to her she pulled away, making sure she straddled him as she got up. Warrick was left feeling every millimeter between them and he whimpered himself, his body involuntary reaching out for her. Now it was her turn to laugh.

"Now who's whining?"

"F you." They both were struck by the meaning of that statement and starting laughing simultaneously. Lindsey found them like that a second later, both of them trying to collect themselves.

"What's so funny?" Lindsey asked, glancing back and forth between them. This sent them both into new fits of laughter and Lindsey put her hands on her hips. "Can we go?" she demanded.

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC 

Didn't mean for that to be so short (or so cheesy) but I promise the next one will be longer. REVIEW! They really can help. Brie, step away from the butterfly. Titi-XOXOXOXOXOXOXO.


	7. Burden of Proof

Again sorry it took me so long to update. I'd like to thank CSIfan4life for giving me a good fic to read, Bconknee for being you and CSIfreak89 for editing for me (and my dyslexia- lol) As always, I don't own anyone (except Shienne and Vicky) or the song, which I have in here twice, and which you'll probably recognize as Fast Cars and Freedom by Rascal Flatts. Anyways, on with the piece of crap…I mean story.

**cwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwccwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcw**

"Warrick!" exclaimed Lindsey, running over to the table at which Warrick sat with a woman, and a girl about Lindsey's age.

"Hey Girl!" Warrick said, grinning at her.

"Linds, we're going to be late for the movie." Catherine came over, taking her daughter's hand. "I'll see you around Ed, I mean Warrick," she added flatly, turning to go, as Lindsey complained.

"Cath!" Warrick called out, his voice pleading. Her step never faltered as she walked away. "Damn it!" Warrick muttered, knowing full well that that wasn't a slip-up. He sighed, dropping his head in his hands and wanting to cry.

"Hey 'rick? You okay?"

"Yeah Vicky, I'm good. It'll take me a while to fix this one."

"Ya wanna go explain?"

Thanks, but she needs to cool down a bit first, or else she'll just blow up at me. Besides, I think I know someone who wanted to go to the zoo," he said giving the little girl a forced smile.

**cwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwccwcwcwcwcwcw**

Warrick walked into the break room, bags under his eyes, coffee in hand.

"Hey man, you need to start getting some sleep."

"Shut up Nick. I couldn't. I tried."

"Girl troubles?" Nick asked, giving him a sympathetic smirk.

"You could say that."

"Ah man, that's the worst."

_No, what's the worst is that she's both scarred and stubborn. Not a great combination in my situation. _As if sensing she was being talked about, Catherine walked into the break room, saw Warrick, and turned around and left.

"What was that all about?" Warrick didn't answer him. Nick, being the investigator he was, put two and two together and got four, his eyes, widening.

"How long?" he asked.

"Three months this Friday, should it make it to this Friday."

"Tom Haviland?" Warrick nodded. "You got your work cut out for you man. That girl can hold a grudge. Just ask Greggo."

"Shut up Nick."

**cwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwc**

Sara Sidle walked into the locker room to find her sole female co-worker slowly banging her head against her locker.

"They say damaging brain cells helps," she teased good-naturedly.

"Shut up Sara."

"Hey! Do I look like the person you're mad at?" Catherine sighed.

"No, but I don't have a mirror." Sara snickered.

"Come on Cat. Even I don't think you're that bad. Wanna talk?" Sara offered, slightly uncharacteristically sympathetic.

"Nope, but thanks."

An hour later, the two found themselves sitting in evening traffic on their way to a crime scene. Sara, trying to break the silence, turned the radio on.

_I see a dust trail followin' an old red Nova, _

_baby blue eyes…_Before Sara could recognize the song Catherine had turned it off.

"Okay then," she muttered.

"It's one of those song I can't listen to, okay?" Sara nodded.

"Anything to do with earlier?" Sara pried.

"A little, can we drop it?"

"Sure."

Catherine's cell rang. She checked the caller ID, and promptly put the phone back in her purse, ignoring it. Sara frowned.

"Leave it Sara."

"I wasn't gonna say anything."

A moment later Sara's phone rang. She answered.

"Oh hey Warrick…Sure, she's here, but why'd ya have to run up my minutes?" she teased before adding, to Catherine, "It's for you."

Catherine had no choice but to take it or face Sara, so she prayed he didn't want what she knew full well he wanted, put on her best poker face (this being Vegas after all), and said, "Hey 'rick."

"Catherine. I can explain if you'll just hear me out…"

"Thanks 'rick, bye," she said a catch in her voice. She hung up.

Back at the lab, Warrick looked around the workroom, picked up a pen, and threw it across the room, concluding, "That was so less than satisfactory." Nick, walking in, ducked, the pen barely missing him.

"I take it she's screening her calls." Warrick balled his fists, angrily wiping away tears with the heel of his palm.

"I don't know what to do man. I tried her phone, she didn't answer. Did I mention I hate caller ID? I called Sara's phone she hung up on me." Nick took out his phone, hitting speed dial. He made sure it was ringing, then handed Warrick the phone. He nodded, following Nick's reasoning. She would answer if she saw it was only Nick.

"Hey Nicky."

"Damn it Catherine, please, just listen…" She hung up, leaving Warrick pissed, and out of ideas. He slammed his fist on the metal frame of the light table, relishing, if for a moment, the pain.

"Hey men, that thing costs money."

"Damn it Nicky I can't lose her."

"Hey I did tell you she can hold a grudge." Warrick just glared at him through teary eyes.

"I don't know. I think I lost her."

"You start thinking like that you'll never get any wok done tonight. Come on. Let's go see if our John Doe's still a John Doe."

**cwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwc**

Somehow, Warrick made it through shift. He was beginning to think it was a hopeless cause, but that didn't stop him. Calling the woman he'd been with yesterday, he decided he was damned if he was going down with out a fight.

A half an hour later, he met Vicky on Catherine's doorstep. Gathering his courage he knocked.

"What do you want?" the door demanded.

"I want you to listen to me."

"You have nothing I haven't heard a million times before, though I never figured you'd be the one saying them."

"Damn it Cat…"

"Don't call me that."

"…don't do this to Linds. She just lost her father Catherine. You really want her to go through this?" he said, hoping that she'd listen if he put it that way.

"Nice to know you finally stopped to think about her!" she shouted. Apparently not. Warrick threw himself at the door in frustration, startling both Catherine and Vicky. He sighed.

_Staring at you taking off your makeup_

_Wondering why you even put it on_

_I know you think you do, but baby, you don't need it_

_Wish that you could see what I see when it's gone_

_I see a dust trail following an old red Nova_

_Baby blue eyes and your head on my shoulder_

_Wait, baby don't move, right there it is_

_A T-shirt hanging off a dogwood branch_

_That river was cold but we gave love a chance_

_Yeah To me_

_You don't look a day over fast cars and freedom_

_That sunset, riverbank, first time feeling_

_Yeah smile and shake your head as if you don't believe me_

_I'll just sit right here and let you take me back_

_Got Cougar up on ten, Little Diddy 'Bout Jack and Diane_

_You're laughing, singing with your feet up on the dash_

_Remember that_

_I see a dust trail following an old red Nova_

_Baby blue eyes and your head on my shoulder_

_Wait, baby don't move, right there it is_

_A T-shirt hanging off a dogwood branch_

_That river was cold but we gave love a chance_

_Yeah To me_

_You don't look a day over fast cars and freedom_

_That sunset, riverbank, first time feeling_

"Don't make me sing the other thirteen Catherine, you know I will. All I want is for you to hear me out. After that, it's up to you." The door opened slowly, a teary-eyed Catherine sticking her head out.

"Let's try this again, Catherine, met my sister Vicky. Vicky, Catherine," he introduced them, emphasizing the "sister", his tone gently mocking.

"Hi, nice to met you," Catherine said sheepishly.

"Well, you certainly make an interesting first impression," Vicky teased.

"Not a word of this to Griss, 'rick. He'd fire me on the spot… I'm sorry I reacted like... It just hurt so much." She fell into his outstretched arms.

"Catherine I'd never… you know I'd never, right?" She nodded

"Of course." He breathed a sigh of relief he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Though I must say; if Vicky wasn't my sister…" Catherine smiled, reaching up to kiss him, before pulling away, though she stayed in his right arm.

"So Vicky, you really must tell me all about Warrick's childhood." Catherine winked at the younger woman, gesturing for both of them to come in.

**cwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwc**

Poor Warrick was still moaning when he and Catherine walked into the break room eight hours later.

"Oh, come on Warrick, everyone has a crush on their teacher at some point. Though I must say, most kids don't…"

"Shut up Cat, not another word. I am going to kill Vicky."

"Just make sure you frame someone else real well," Nick said from where he sat across the room.

"You stay out of this, Crimestopper." Nick's smile disappeared.

"I can not believe you are still bringing that up, man. That's low."

"Hey I forgot something in my locker, I'll be back." Catherine said before turning to Nick and adding, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Huh?" She looked around, making sure no one else was looking, then reached up and kissed Warrick, who smiled.

"You didn't see that Nick," Warrick clarified.

"See what?" Nick smiled.

Once Catherine was out of earshot Nick turned to Warrick.

"Okay, you are definitely teaching me how to do that. That could come in handy."

"What?"

"Oh come on, one minute she's pissed at you, the next she can't keep away from you. How'd you do it?"

Warrick smiled.

"Let's just say it's a method I'd have to kill you if you ever used."

"Too much info."

"Hey you asked."

**cwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwc**


	8. Chapter 8

Wow I am so sorry. I definitely thought I'd post this one already. Well, now I guess you get two.

**cwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwc**

"Hi, I'm Shienne. Warrick's my uncle."

"Lindsey. I guess that kinda makes us cousins." Catherine blushed, embarrassed, though she knew Warrick wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"That can be arranged," Warrick whispered in her ear, nearly melting her. _Or maybe he would._

"You wish," she teased back.

"Hey Uncle Warrick, can we go to Six Flags now?"

"If Lindsey and Catherine are ready." He voiced his statement as a question directed at Catherine.

"Warrick, you know she's been ready all day. Why'd you bother?"

"Let's go!" both nine-year-olds exclaimed simultaneously. Both adults laughed.

**cwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwc**

"Hey Lindsey?" Warrick asked on a roller-coaster an hour later.

"Yeah?"

"I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Umm… actually can I ask you later?" he said, as the coaster slowed and he realized his voice would travel.

"Why?" He just nodded to the seat ahead of them. Lindsey nodded, understanding. They got off, Warrick smiling at the way Catherine was comfortably joking around with his niece.

**cwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwc**

"That would be WAY beyond awesome!" Lindsey exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. Catherine, coming back from the bathroom, laughed.

"Beyond awesome, huh? And what would that be?" Lindsey just glanced at Warrick at and giggled. "Oh I see how it is. You're ganging up on me with my own daughter. See if I do anything for you again." Warrick just winked at Lindsey.

"Umm… Cat, I was wondering, how would you feel about me taking Linds for a couple of hours this weekend, before shift?" Catherine raised her eyebrows.

"I'll go with you"

"No! Mom, I want to hang with just Warrick." Lindsey said, putting pleading in her eyes that she knew her mom would never be able to resist.

"Okay." Warrick hid his smile.

**cwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwc**

_Cath,_

_You, me Lindsey, the Olive Garden on Fremont. Tonight say, six o'clock. No buts._

_'rick_

**cwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwc**

Warrick knocked on the door, smiling when Lindsey opened it almost before he stopped knocking.

"Impatient Ms. Willows?" he teased, winking at her.

"What took you so long?" Warrick just smiled as he realized the double meaning of that statement. _Don't know Linds, I don't know_

"Turn around and close your eyes. I've got a surprise for you." She obeyed, and Warrick put the necklace around her neck. It was silver, the pendant a simple cursive L. She squealed, turning around and nearly knocking him off his feet.

"You like it then?" he teased.

"Warrick Brown!" came a voice from the hallway, "Are you buying off my daughter?" Catherine, clad in a maroon tank top (incidently the same one she'd wornthe day she'd showed up at Warrick's house after her nightmare, nearly two months ago) and an off-white skirt with a light maroon floral pattern, placed her hands on her hips.

"I have one for you too," he teased, "no need to get jealous." She laughed, as he pulled out another necklace, this one a small rose carved out of a maroon stone on a silver chain, and put it on her neck, kissing it.

"Eww… can we go?" Lindsey demanded.

**cwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwc**

Warrick could barely eat his alfrado, he was so nervous. Though, he told himself, he didn't have any reason to be. He should be excited. They'd been making small talk for a half an hour, and Lindsey had taken to shooting him pointed glares.

"Ouch, Lindsey!" Catherine exclaimed, shooting Lindsey a glare of her own, "What was that for young lady."

"Sorry mom. I was aiming for Warrick." Catherine frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Not all of us are fearless Ms. Willows." Warrick told Lindsey.

"Yeah but you have to over come your fears Warrick." Warrick shook his head, sighing.

"Warrick what's wrong?" The concern was evident in Catherine's voice.

"I can't Linds. You ask her."

"It has nothing to do with me." Poor Catherine was starting to get frustrated.

"Wait, will someone please tell me what's going on here? What's Warrick supposed to be asking me?" Her second question was directed at Lindsey, who turned to Warrick, who sighed.

"Catherine, I've got a question."

"Yeah, she got that one," Lindsey said, rolling her eyes.

Catherine simply nodded, letting Warrick find his words.

"I realize this may take some work work wise, but… will you marry me?" Catherine turned reflexively to Lindsey, wanting to gage her reaction.

"Hey, don't look at me. Warrick already cleared it with me. 'beyond awesome' ring a bell? Besides, you think he would have a ring if it weren't for me?" Catherine found herself falling even harder for Warrick. I, mean how many men do you know who would go to such great lengths to include a kid? She turned to her fiancée, smiling at him.

"You know, you have a gift for understatements. I think something's missing," she teased, holding up her left hand. Warrick just stared at it for a while before it hit him.

"Oh." He pulled out a beautiful silver ring, the large center stone a sattphire, the two surrounding ones diamonds. "If you don't like it, we can always…I just figured Linds would…"

"Warrick?"

"Yeah?"

"It's beautiful," she said, reaching over to kiss him.

**cwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwc**

Hope it wasn't too cheesy. Please review. Even if you think it sticks, I want to know why.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again to reviewers. CSIfreak89, watch out for the butterflies. Glad to hear that even GilCath people are enjoying this.**

**cwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcw**

Catherine walked into the break room, smiling at Nick for no particular reason before heading for the coffee machine.

"Hey Nicky," she greeted.

"Someone had a good day."

"Good doesn't even begin to cover it," she said, turning to him. He watched as she pulled a silver chain from under her shirt. On it hung a sapphire and diamond ring. Nick's eyes widened, followed by her smile. It was silent for a while.

"That is so unlike Warrick I don't know what to say. Hell, that's great Cath. I'm happy for both of you," he said, hugging her.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sara teased, walking into the break room.

Both Nick and Catherine laughed, the later saying, "Funny. I've got to go find someone I have to talk to," she added, turning to go.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll be talking" Nick teased. She whipped around, glaring at him.

"Not a word out of you until I get back. Understand?" she scolded, nodding in Sara's direction.

"Yes, ma'am."

"So?" Sara asked, once Catherine was out of earshot.

"So what?"

"Come on Nicky, tell me."

"Oh no, no way Sara. Sorry."

"Come on Nicky, it's killing me," she begged, the truth in her words evident in her tone.

"You're an investigator, Sara. Stop whining and think about it," he said, the sympathy left out of his words in his tone.

"Fine," she huffed.

"Hey, do I look like I want to be castrated by Catherine? Besides, it's her secret to tell." Sara nodded, sighing.

**cwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcw**

Catherine walked into the locker room, smiling when she found who she was looking for. Walking up behind her fiancée, she wrapped her arms around his half-naked body (he'd been changing his shirt), and kissed the back of his neck, becoming suddenly aware of how warm his skin was. She felt him shiver, and let out an involuntary whimper. He turned around, smiling down at her.

"You just like making my life hard, don't you?" he teased.

"Hey, you're the one that was half-naked when I came in."

"Ha Ha, and I'm the one that got lipstick on my shirt before shift? Shall we go talk to Grissom?" he asked, having put his spare shirt on. She sighed.

"Guess we have to."

"Ya sure you wanna do this? I mean, I would understand if... " he trailed off when she stopped, her initial shock wearing off.

"Come here," she ordered, forcefully pulling him into an empty workroom. "Warrick please, **please** tell me I've never given you a reason to doubt me," she begged, looking him in the eye. He shook his head, frowning.

"No, I don't think so."

"Warrick I love you. Nothing and no one can change that, okay? I need you to understand that. Do you?" He sighed, nodding.

"I guess I just find it hard to believe that I did anything to deserve you. I don't want to push my luck and lose you." She held out her arms, smiling. He fell into them, hugging her tightly.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily" After a quick, but reassuring kiss, they pulled apart, going to find Grissom, who they found in his office.

"Come in," he said, frowning when Catherine closed the door.

"We need to discuss something, Gil."

**wcwcwcwcwcwcwcwccwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwccwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwccwcwcwcwcwcwccwcwcwcwcwcw**

Warrick and Catherine both spent the shift walking on egg shells, and poor Sara still remained in the dark, though it wasn't for lack of trying. However, a half an hour before shift ended, Grissom pulled Catherine and Warrick into his office.

"So?" Catherine blurted, not bothering to contain her anxiety. Both Grissom and Warrick smirked, though the later did so half-heartedly, as his anxiety was eating at him as well.

"I talked to the sheriff. He said that he sees no reason you two can't remain on the same shift, as long as you remain professional. However, there are two conditions. One, separate cases at all times, and two a month-long probationary period. By the way…" he added, slightly sheepishly, "Congratulations." Catherine nearly squealed, as a huge smile formed on her face.

"YES!" She turned, throwing herself into Warrick's arms. The later just smirked.

"What was that you were saying about a probationary period, Griss?" Immediately Catherine pulled away, nervously glancing at the glass door. Warrick laughed. "I don't think anyone saw… except for Grissom."

"I'm willing to let it slide. As long as you tell Sara. She's been driving me and Nick nuts all night," he added, a slightly uncharacteristic smile on his face.

**cwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwc**

The entire Graveyard shift, Greg, and Brass sat, squashed into a booth at their favorite diner, finishing up the food that was the pretense of the meeting. Catherine's plate, had anyone bothered to notice, although it had born only a small helping of eggs, and two slices of toast, remained virtually full.

"Not hungry Cath?" Sara, sitting directly across from the person in question, asked. Apparently not everyone hadn't noticed her nerves. Or maybe it was just that the people trained to notice- Nick, Warrick, and Grissom- already knew why her plate was still half-full.

"Not really," she answered Sara, before raising her voice to get everyone's attention. "Jim, Greg, Sara. Warrick and I have something to tell you. We're getting married," she said, turning and smiling at the person next to her, who smiled back. Greg's jaw dropped, Brass smirked, and Sara just got a look of bemused, irritation on her face.

"Of course. I should have guessed," she said, glaring at Nick, who smirked.

"That's great guys, congrats," Brass said.

"Yeah that is great," Greg decided.

Brass raised his glass and cleared his throat. "To two of the best CSIs in the U.S."

"Hey!" exclaimed Nick and Sara, mockingly.

"I said 'two of'…"

**cwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcw**

**Okay, I am really liking the way this turned out. And I guess I should seeing as it took me so fing long to update grins sheepishly Sorry about that. I'm thinking the next chapter will be the last, but you probably could have guessed that from the way I ended this one. I hope you thought this was worth the wait (even though it is extremely short- Understatement, I know) and thanks to those of you who've read since I started. It's been fun. **


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: If I get this finished, this will be the fastest I've ever updated. I'm proud of myself. As always, I don't own anybody. I don't own the song, which is Wave on Wave by Pat Green, nor do I own Kraft foods (the logo on Justin's shirt) . Without any more babble, On with the last chapter (god it feels so weird.)**

**cwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwccwcwcwccwcwcwcwccwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwc**

One year. They'd been dating for a full year and had been married of two months. One year, and Warrick still can't help feeling amazed, sitting here, watching her, three months along with _their_ child, squealing and ducking as her side of the inner tube turned her towards the water ride's largest waterfall. "I knew I shouldn't have worn tan," he heard her mutter, smiling as he realized why. As the ride slowed, she finally seemed to realize that he'd been watching her. "What?" she whispered, smiling as they got out, Warrick reaching back in to help Lindsey.

"All those years I spent gambling I was wasting my time and my money. I was going for the wrong prize," he said, dead serious, smiling down at her as he pulled her to his side. She stopped, reaching up ho kiss him, then continued wordlessly.

"You know, I should be used to saying stuff like that, but I doubt I ever will be."

Walking past a concert, Warrick smiled as he recognized _I Want you to Want me._

"Hey Linds, you wanna go to a concert?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed.

They were lucky enough to work their way right up front, as the concert was one of those amusement park free-with admission ones. When the song was over, Lindsey, much to the shock of Warrick, and, if the look on her face was any indication, Catherine as well, shouted at the top of her lungs, "Wave on Wave!" Warrick mouthed, "sorry" to the singer, but he just smiled and shook his head. Then, turning to his band, he nodded. "You heard her." The crowd cheered as the first chords of the song, judging for Lindsey's smile Wave on Wave, played.

_Mile upon Mile, got no direction._

_We're all playin' the same game. _

_We're all lookin' for redemption, _

_just afraid to say the name. _

_So caught up now in pretending,_

_what we're seeking is the truth. _

_I'm just looking for a happy ending._

_All I'm looking for is you._

_And it came upon me wave on wave. _

_You're the reason I'm still her, oh yeah._

_Am I the one you were meant to save?_

With that question, Warrick shook his head. He should have known Lindsey hadn't requested it just because she liked it.

_I wandered out into the water. _

_Thought that I might drown. _

_Don't know what I was after._

_Just knew I was going down._

_That's when she found me._

_I'm not afraid anymore._

_She said, " you know I always had ya baby,_

_just waitin' for you to find what you were lookin' for."_

Had Warrick wanted to find a musical verse that better suited his relationship with Catherine, he wasn't sure he could have. If ever he'd wanted proof that Lindsey was her mother's daughter (beside the fact that the younger Willows- Brown now- had him just as wrapped around her finger as her mother did) this was it. He just watched her sing along, amazed.

A half an hour, a joke about the singer's guitar making him 'studly' in college, and a few shouts of "I love you Pat" later, the band was clearly wrapping it up. Even the most energetic band member, a guitarist with a shirt that had a twist of the Kraft logo on it (the 'ft' had been replaced with a 'p' so the shirt said Krap) was clearly tired out. As the last notes played, the singer bent down, and, tearing a piece of paper (the play list) off the back of the amp, folded it up. His eyes searching, he found Lindsey, and as her eyes widened, he threw it to her. However, the singer had aimed directly at Lindsey, not accounting for the wind, and the paper was carried into the waiting hands of another fan. Clearly nursing disappointment, Lindsey shrugged. "Oh, well, doesn't matter,"she said, more to herself than to her parents. Not antisapating the singer's next move (tossing her his guitar pick), she turned. The pick, hitting her on the cheek, fell to the ground beyond the security barrier, out of Lindsey's reach. Picking up the pick, a security guard handed it, not to Lindsey, but to the person who'd pushed up next to her. The singer, who at this point had learned not to trust his aim, signaled the guard over. Handing the guard his guitar strap, he pointing to Lindsey. Warrick grinned down at her as she squealed, turning to grin at her parents. From the look on her face, the singer had just handed her a million dollars. She was still muttering, "That was awesome." ten minutes later as they made their way towards the exit. An hour later, laying in bed next to a sleeping Catherine, Warrick was still trying to convince himself that Lindsey was the lucky one.

**cwcwcwcwcw FIN cwcwcwcwcw**

**If you've never heard of Pat Green, then you need to check out his music. I stumbled into a concert of his (just like Lindsey, Cath and Warrick) in Oklahoma City last summer, and after an encounter just like Lindsey's (minus requesting Wave on Wave) I bought one of his CDs. He's quickly became my favorite singer/songwriter. And to those of you who have been reading since the beginning, thank you. It's been fun, but I said that last time didn't I? **


End file.
